Innocence forgotten
by Vamprixxle
Summary: It has been four years since the Tesseract incident in New York. Captain America and Black widow have been called by Fury to bust a notorious, global child slavery ring, only to find a young boy who should be on Asgard for his crimes and punishment. How will they handle this new, 'improved' Loki? No slash, lots of warnings ahead.
1. Let's get these Bastards

**Hello all! This will be my 3rd fanfic staring, once again, Loki!**

**As a warning to all... this story will be dark and for mature audiences. If you have a problem with dub-con, non-con, underage, and harsh abuse, you should leave. Like now.**

**If your new and like this chapter/writing- please check out my other fanfic called "To be Silent" :) thankyou.**

**If not, then please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own any of the Avengers or characters here- all belong to Marvel.**

**Reviews are much appreciated! Suggestions welcome as well!**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

"These children have been in captivity for most of their lives. Seeing soldiers bust in and shooting people will only add to their stress, so that's why I want you two to carry this mission out alone." Fury turned to face Steve Rogers and his best assassin, Natasha. Agent Hill was behind him, looking firm as she handed the information on the mission out.

Fury continued, "Of course you will have backup- but that's only if you need it. I doubt you will." He turned on the screen above them, explaining more. They showed video of young kids- ages 5 to 14 being beaten and sold like dogs… come even kept in cages. "This ring has been going on long enough. I need you two to take the children and get out of there. Vans will be waiting for you." Looking to his two soldiers, he noticed now un-eased they look. "Any questions?"

Steve was to ask first. "How many kids do they have right now?"

"They have about 12. Not a lot- but enough to do some real damage. Their 'business' is spread across this entire earth. But the target building you have is the main one. If you shut and burn that shit to the ground, we'll have the rest." A pause, "About 400 kids are out there."

"This seems rather drastic, Fury." Natasha pulled in. "For the two of us.."

"As I said, you'll have back up."

"And what if the kids are too scared to run?" Steve asked, worry in his baby blue eyes as he tapped his pencil nervously.

"Then you pick them up, ignore the kicking and screaming, and go."

"I assume they'll all come back here for therapy?"

"Yes. SHEILD will be doing all the handy work once those kids are safe- and once the kids from around the world are free. You shouldn't worry about their futures, we'll handle that." Fury actually gave a sweet smile after that. Kinda made Natasha and Hill un-easy. Fury wasn't supposed to be… sappy.

He clapped his hands, "So. In or out?"

At the same time, both soldiers nodded and said, "We're in."

And Steve kindly added, "Let's get these bastards."

* * *

.

.

.

Natasha circled the building twice, using her widow bite against the roof guards and door men bellow, she silenced them with a fierce shock and attitude. She wasn't in a gaming mood on this mission. She wanted to free those kids and be done with it.

Once it was clear, Steve moved in. This outfit he had was all black, and a little cap simble on his chest… but the shield of course gave it away that he was _The Captain America._

Running to the door, they both stood against the wall, and then pushed in. Their entrance was met by yelling and heavy artillery, which they had no problem shutting down.

The fighting was the easy part.

Moving in the maze of the building, and finding no children… the two were starting to get worried. Had they been too late? Did the word get out and the Children were gone? But nothing got out from SHEILD's hush hush! It didn't make sense…

Huffing and coming together around the dead and unconscious men near the entrance, they talked silently. Both not meeting eachothers eyes.

"There is nothing here. I've checked every inch and nothing. Not even kids toys."

"Same. Something isn't right here, Steve. Or we're missing something."

Both stood and thought, and then Steve looked at the ground. "Natasha." He whispered, looking straight at her. The widow met his gaze and then looked down, getting the message.

"There must be a basement."

.

.

Indeed there was a basement. Hidden in a small room with no windows on the bottom floor, they made their way down slippery steps, and then Steve (the first in line) came to a holt.

He could hear whimpering.

Natasha nodded when he looked behind, and both moved on. Soon to discover- fighting was the easy part of this job.

.

.

.

The room was absolutely fithy.

Torn wall paper was all around them, and then used and stained mattresses covered the floor, trash everywhere, the smell of urine reeking out the door and through the hallway. Drapes hung from the ceiling, as if some act of 'privacy' was started, which would explain why none of the children were first in sight. But whimpers and whispers gave them away.

"We're not here to hurt any of you." Natasha was first to speak, known to keep her cool in situations like these. Her voice transformed from a firm one to a gentle… motherly type whisper. "We're here to take you to a new place." Walking in, she lifted one drape- revealing a young blonde girl. Butt naked and bruises covering her body, she violently shook her head. 'No' she kept saying, along with a tan boy coming out of her corner. But as much as they refused, Natasha had them coming out of their area.

"But our place is much better than this one. Smells nicer as well. We also have toys and cake."

The two had their faces light up tremendously at that last part.

"Cake?" The blonde asked, green eyes going wide with wonder. "I've never tried that before…"

"Is it good?" The tan boy asked, fiddling with his oversized shorts and scratching at what looked like bug bites.

Natasha inhaled and nodded, leading them to Steve (who couldn't bear to be in that room anymore) outside. "These two would like to join us. Take them to the van, okay?" She gave a reassuring look. Natasha was brave enough to handle getting all 12 children out of here. And now she only had 10 to go.

Nodding and agreeing that Rogers would be the one to lead the kids outside and away, she went back in.

Each kid had his own depressed look and her own set of bruises… some bodies screamed 'sexual harassment' all over them. It was horrible… and at one point, Natasha could feel tears coming down as she led a toddler and 8 year old girl outside to her partner. She was breaking- but only 3 more.

"I know you guys are still in here," she softly called, lifting up blankets and torn pillows. "There are 12 of you. And you all are the last 3…"

Nobody answered.

"Haven't you heard what we have at the new place? Don't you want new clothes? A TV? Cake…?"

Nothing.

Frazzled and unsure of what to do, she sat on the floor. Maybe her size was scaring them off a bit.

She sat and waited, until 3 little girls came out.

The oldest, "How do we know you're not lying?" she asked with a bruised eye and bad teeth. "They always lie to us here!" The younger ones agreed with bobbing heads.

"I swear on my life."

She crossed her arms, unimpressed and clearly on the verge of tears. The two cuddled around her.

"I've heard that one before, try harder!" Clearly the girl had spirit. She was a fighter.

"I swear on…" Natasha put her head to the ceiling, causing the kids to do the same. "I swear on all my friends lives and my families, and actually? The whole world."

Their mouths dropped.

"You can't do that!" One said, shocked that she would promise such a thing.

"And why not?" Natasha forced a smile. "It means I'm telling the truth."

Steve sat outside and waited, watching as Natasha worked her words into magic, and the three girls came. Satisfied and ready to burn this hell hole to the ground, Natasha looked one last time at the room… cursing it and about to leave. But then she felt a soft tug on her arm from one of the girls, and she looked down. "Yes?"

"There's another boy here."

"What?" So there were 13 kids instead of 12?

She nodded, pointing to the farthest corner. "When he gets mad or upset, he turns blue…"

Blue?

"Okay, thankyou dear. I'll go get him." She smiled and sought that girl off with Steve, turning around and trotting to the exact corner the girl pointed to.

She heard a shuffle, and proceeded to crouch again. "Hello?" she whispered, pulling back the blanket that obviously covered something- and then gasped.

The boy indeed was blue- eyes red. But that wasn't the thing that scared her or shocked right now. He was in a _cage_. A filthy, smelly, soiled cage with nothing in it to shade the boy or keep him warm.

"G-go away!" He yells, tears streaming down his blue face. "Go away!" Black hair covers his neck in sweat and grime, chest scared with cuts and lashes… bruises on his inner thighs-

Natasha won't think about it.

"Shh shh," she coos, "it's alright. I'm here to free you."

"Go away!" he shrieks more, banging his feet against the cage as his defense.

"Please calm down- stop that! You'll cut yourself."

"Leave me alone!"

Steve comes in, concerned and surprised at the shrillness of his voice. "Natasha?" he questions, coming close. The presence of Steve makes the boy instantly freeze and hunch over himself, shutting up.

"Dear god-" Rogers covers his mouth and turns at the sight.

What kind of people even have the gut to do this kind of thing!?

Natasha proceeds with soft hushing noises, trying to calm the crying boy. But it barely has any effect.

"P—Please go! Pleae- please!" He begs, little hands holding the thin black bars that bind him. "Please! I've done nothing wrong."

"We want to get you out of here," Natasha tries to reason. "They…." A gulp, "They hurt you here, don't they?"

"….y-yes." Another sniff.

"Don't you not want to be hurt anymore?"

A tiny nod.

"Then you should come with us."

"Y-you'll just hurt me too." He accuses, bringing his knees to his chest.

"No. We won't. I promise."

He shakes his head. "N-no…"

Natasha comes closer, getting a yelp and kick from the young kid. "Please. I know you want out of this cage, don't you?"

Something sparks in the boys eye, and he looks up. "Out?"

"Yes… out. Out of this cage and out of here."

"I can come out?" He whimpers, hands gripping he bars as Romanov is already un-doing the stubborn lock.

"Of course you can," she coos more, "and you won't ever have to come back."

Once the door is open, the boy hiccups from his crying and crawls out. Still blue and shaking, he's barely able to stand. Natasha has to hold him up some.

"Wh-where are we going?" He asks, clinging to her tight leather suit and belt as they walk. It's clear that this child hasn't been let out… otherwise he wouldn't be stumbling so much or coughing. His knees have been bent for a very long time.

"Some place safe." Steve chimes in, leading them to outside where a cold breeze hits- and the kid stumbles back.

"Hey hey- it's okay. It's just night."

"Night?" He asks, going back to Natasha and clinging more. Looking up to the sky, his dry mouth opens as he sees stars that fill the darkness.

"Yes, night." She nods, lifting him up suddenly to put him in the van. Unlike the other kids who had already driven off with the SHEILD agents, Natasha and Steve ride alone with the boy. Steve starts the car and Loki sits in Natasha's lap, clinging to her like a baby monkey would.

…..

"May I ask you something?" The widow asks, brushing back some of the boys black hair to reveal suddenly pale skin and bright green eyes. He looks up, nodding.

"How old are you?"

"I-I… Iunno…" he looks back outside, watching other buildings pass and other cars, obviously entranced by such a sight.

"May I ask your name?"

"Lock."

"Lock? That's a nice name."

"T-Thankyou," he barely says, resting his little head on her breasts as he continues to watch the passing lights, until finally asleep.

Steve looks back, smiling at the sight of the great _Black widow_ holding a pre-teen boy. He's almost takes up her whole body the way he's tangled himself around her. But then- Steve catches something interesting on Lock's back.

Not a bruise

Not a scar…

Not a scrape.

But… a birth mark looking thing that made up a Celtic or Viking looking etching.

Ancient looking.

He takes the note that the design looks like something from Thor's armor or hammer- but the connection doesn't ring a bell. Just a thought, and he continues to watch the road as they head over to SHEILDs New York place.

* * *

**...**


	2. It couldn't be !

**Yay for quick updates! However that won't last long. You see, I'm starting school after this week, and I've not even begun my 6 summer assignments so... I won't be updating :c so sorry for that. ** (lol but watch me update this Wednesday tho.)

**Please enjoy this chapter! Sorry for any grammar mishaps or weird sentence structure... I do read them before posting- but somehow the bad writing leaks still. Bare with me here ppl xO it's only my 3rd fic.**

**Also! You might be wondering why I have adult Loki as the cover for this fic- well... his face just spells saddness. and I also think he looks pretty young in the picture. So there. **

**reviews are always loved- as well as suggestions!**

* * *

If you guys are so concerned for the bunch, why haven't you visited them yet?" Tony asks, handing Natasha a tall glass of vodka mixed with pure pineapple juice while Steve just got a coke.

The two immediately came to STARK tower after the whole deal, tired and looking like death smacked them in the face. For the first four hours, they wouldn't talk. Steve wouldn't even respond to Tony's messed up and inappropriate jokes- or pokes… or anything. It disturbed Anthony greatly, and he had a good suspicion it was Fury's fault until Steve finally spilled- having a half breakdown in the middle of his couch.

"We can't just visit them, Stark." Steve grumbled, taking a big gulp of his coke. He had drunk before but… he didn't want to use it to drown his sorrows. That was low. (Even if Stark was doing it often- even after his whole Aldrich Killian battle)

Aha! "And why not? I fail to see what harm it would cause the bundles. Besides- they need trust with adults now."

"SHEILD is taking care of that part," Natasha said, sipping on her drink and not relieving herself from her stare at the wall ahead of her. She did wish Pepper was here- because despite what everyone said about the "_cold hearted_" Black widow, she did love some girl talk.

"Oh, and we all know how _Sheild_ takes care of things, right?" Stark shook his head and took a swig of scotch. "Now, c'mon guys. I'm flattered that the two of you came here for some cheer up time- but I was actually trying to get some work done. Surprised, right?" a pause for effect as Stark took a quick sip of drink, "So was I. So either you toodle your way out of here to see the kiddies and cheer their miserable souls up- or stay here and be quiet. Okay?" He turns to each, arms a bit up. "Okay. Now I'll be in the workshop."

….

And then the two soldiers were left alone, not even exchanging glances.

"Natasha?" Steve turned to her, sad eyes red from almost crying.

Looking to him and becoming slightly startled by a crying Captain America, she nodded.

Grabbing the keys, "Let's go."

.

* * *

The children were all put together by age, each having a nice clean beds and toys matching their capacity and interest in their room. It was amazing how SHEILD had already analyzed them all to seek out their personalities this far, especially since the kids were withdrawn and shy to the max. They barely even talked to eachother.

Steve immediately had a heart for the little ones. He went in their room and swooped them off their tiny feet, telling stories and encouraging them to talk. The first question (and sentence) one said was, "When will we have cake?"

Natasha said hello to the elders of their group, making small talk but really advancing to find the blue boy. Something about him sparker her interest. Maybe he was a mutant? No No… but he was _something _alright.

Walking to the last room, she found no one. Arching an eyebrow she walked back, secretly peeping into every room- but not finding that pale, raven haired, bright green eyed boy. Steven took notice of her troubled look and walked toward her, tilting his head a bit, "Something wrong, Natasha?"

"That blue boy… the one I held in the car. He's not here." Natasha huffed, looking around again. What kind of attachment did she have to this young soul to make her act this way? What was so special about him? Was it simply because she held him so tightly?

"He's not?" Steve followed the hallway of rooms, and took note. "Well maybe they're giving him food or another shower. I'm sure he's fine." That was the logical reasoning behind such a disappearance. But he too secretly felt something wasn't right.

"Hello." Steve jumped and looked back, seeing Fury standing there with his signature grimm look.

"Ah, Hello Director Fury-"

"Where is he." Natasha came with a loud voice, threatening to get right in Fury's face if she had too.

"That boy?"

"Yes." She raised an eyebrow and stood her ground, folding her arms. "Lock."

"Oh, so you know his name." Fury sighed. The director glanced to each kid where he stood, all looking at him then away- going to their toys and whispering to eachother. "Well…." He began, "I'm sure you two know that he wasn't normal… right?"

Both nodded.

"We took notice, not expecting much other then him to be another nightcrawler or experiment gone wrong but… he was definitely more than that." He paused, looking at the confused faces infront of him.

"What are you saying?" Natasha asked, her voice being raised a bit.

"Come with me," Fury sighed, already walking up the stairs and to a section that Steve didn't know existed.

But Natasha knew this place well.

The halls were grey as charcoal and lights dim, each door looked heavily locked by technology and then bars. This was a place for earth's toughest and most stubbornly dangerous criminals. For mutants gone crazy- for insane killers. This was hell, basicly.

She had interrogated many snakes here, always having to fight each one for them to talk. Infact- she almost lost her life one time fighting this cannibal guy… He even scared her.

So was Lock being held here, then?

Glancing over to Steve as they walked further into the dark corner of humanity, she noted that he looked very un-easy and scared. He was probably thinking the same thing.

"Lock isn't just a normal boy." Fury began again, "He's… what you would call, something from the past. In another form."

"Just say it." Natasha spat out, stopping with Fury infront of a metal cell.

"We detected many radiation signs, same as the tesseract. That birthmark on his back, was a symbol of Asgard." Fury stated with no emotion, watching his soldiers faces carefully. "Thor, when you all were away at one point on that day in New York, told me a lot about Loki. Not at my request- he just started spilling. Loki was adopted by Thor's father, Odin, originally having been from a winter wonder land. Where there? Skin is blue and eyes are red."

"Your saying that hurt kid is Loki!?" Steve asked, not wanting to believe it.

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying." And with that, Fury clicked a code and the door opened to reveal thick glass. Inside, the boy had handcuffs to him, a weird collar as well, and was clothed in the same garments as the prisoners here would have.

Lock (or maybe Loki) looked up with wide green eyes, watching the three outside seem to fight. Getting from the floor he was sitting on, he scooted himself to the padded corner in his room, bringing his knees to his chest.

He remembered as soon as he got here- he was taken from the other children- and put in here. Tied and cuffed as he was thrown into this padded place. Confused, he asked many questions- only to have the heavy door slam in his face. He wept a lot that night.

"This is ridiculous!" Natasha fought- but in the back of her mind… it all pointed to Loki.

"It is not." Fury shook his head, glaring at Lock who was trying to hide in himself.

"Yes it is! He's a child!"

"He's a wanted war criminal that killed thousands in New York."

They didn't really know what to say to that.

…..

"I want to talk to him." Natasha said, voice quiet.

"No."

"Why not? You're going to interrogate him anyway. Why not let someone you trust do it?"

"Because I can't trust you with him. He's obviously twisted your mind with his whole child act."

"Let me do it." She said, eyes burning into Fury's. "I won't make any mistakes."

"Agent Romanov-" Fury started, raising his voice.

"If it truly is Loki, then I'll be able to tell! You know no one is as good as me when it comes to these things."

That was true.

…. "You have an hour, Rogers?" Fury turns to him, "Go back to Tony's."

…wait-

How'd he know they were at Stark Tower?

.

.

.

* * *

Natasha, having already memorized the code Fury put in, quietly stepped in.

Lock huddled further in the corner- expecting to be hit for whatever reason. Catching his thought process, she asks, "Have they hurt you? Hit you?"

Lock lies, immediately shaking his head. "N-no." He barely says, looking up to her and then down again. The kid had trouble with meeting people's faces, it seemed.

"Tell the truth please," Natasha requested, sitting right infront of him.

Lock gulps and looks up, just enough for you to see a red mark on his cheek and a bruise near his eye. Yeah, they definitely hit him. "May I see?"

The kid shakes his head, whimpering and eyes threatening to cry.

"Okay, Okay." She raises her hands and scoots back, showing she meant no harm. "It's okay."

"wh..why am I here? Why can't I be wi-with the others?" He asks, doing that eye averting thing many times. He also seems to fiddle with his black hair.

"I'm not sure why you're here. Did you hear us behind your door?"

Lock shakes his head. The glass was too thick for him to hear anything- but he could tell they were yelling. And… and that man kept glaring at him.

"Apparently they think you did something bad in the past- they think you someone else."

Confused, Lock looks up to her neck. "P-past?"

"Yeah," Natasha nods, acting innocent and pretending she doesn't know the whole situation about it.

Lock shakes his head, pulling on his clothes and cuffs, very nervous. "I... I didn't do anything I think…"

"You think?"

"I-I was always at the o-other place since…" He gulps, focusing on the cuffs and voice trailing off.

"I'm sorry, could you speak up? Please? I didn't catch that last part." Natasha asks, using a motherly voice.

"Th... they found me in the ocean and they took me. I..." Lock looks up, showing his full face. He's now a pale blue and eyes red. He whimpers, shaking his head. "I don't remember!" He yells, hands going to his head as he pulls on his hair. "I'm sorry!"

Natasha comes over, pulling the mess into her arms and stroking his hair. Lock is surprised by the gesture, but immediately gives in and clings like his life depends on it. "I'm sorry… I'm sorry." He sobs into her chest and then neck.

Natasha makes hushing noises. "It's okay, we all forget things sometimes."

Lock shakes his head, "B-But I can't remember anything." He chokes out, "I-I was drowning and then I was pulled up by them. That's all I remember." Talking about it makes him very upset, and he cries more.

He was drowning and then they… they found him?

"May I ask how old you think you were when those guys found you? I promise it's the last question."

Lock sniffs, trying to gather himself. "I… I.. they said I looked about 10…"

Nodding, Natasha continues her coddling.

.

* * *

"Jesus Christ, they think he's Loki!? Like Loki from New York Loki? Like Loki who threw me out of my window Loki!?" Tony asks, leaning over his bar and watching Steve just nod.

"That's something else. And... and he's just a kid, right?"

"It appears so." Steve mumbles, sipping on his coke that Tony gave him.

"So if it's Loki… then where the hell is Thor? Wasn't he supposed to be living out his punishment up on Assguard?"

A nod.

"C'mon, Steve, talk to me. We've gotta figure some serious shit out here."

"I'd rather not really talk about it."

_'Sir, it appears a guest is here to see you.'_

"Tell him to hold his shit." Tony orders, waving to his ceiling in annoyance.

'_Sir- he's seems frantic and urgent-'_

"He's Frantic!? I'm Frantic! Tell him to go away."

Tony asks, and after a while of Jarvis not speaking, he turns to Steve. " alright alright alright… so… The kid was blue, had radiation on him, and is obviously from Asgard. But… what if he's just a normal kid?"

"Lock looks like a younger version of Loki, Stark." Steve admits, looking to him with sorrow eyes.

Before Tony could respond, there's a loud crash through his elevator. Both men jump back from where they were, and Tony whimpers something about his house always being broken at the most convenient of times.

Swatting at the dust that came from his crushed walls, Tony is the first to approach the break in. Once seeing who it was- he gives a sigh of relief.

"Thor." He greets, "Just in time."

"My brother is here!" The bumbling blonde comes out, hammer in hand and looking panicked.

"Yes, we know-"

"How can he be here!?"

"Iunno' Thor! How about you tell us?" Tony crosses his arms, watching puppy dog blue eyes turn to him.

But secretly, Tony is panicking himself. If Thor didn't know Loki was here… or didn't know how his brother got here- then…

* * *

**...**


	3. Father didn't say anything

**Oh my god you guys- I'm so sorry for this delay. :c**

**I'm also for this not that exciting chapter. You have to have those fillers though.**

**Next one will be exciting and angsty, I promise !**

* * *

Lock had fallen asleep in Natasha's arms, a soft breathing sound coming from his drooling mouth. Natasha had come to the conclusion that if this was Loki, then it couldn't be an act. The eyes of this boy spoke no lies, and were full of fear. No one could put on an act like this. Not even the god of lies himself.

Her cell suddenly rang; causing Lock to jump, gasping lightly at the sound and then calming at the soft hushing the agent was giving him. "It's just my phone," She soothed, taking it out to check quickly. It was probably Fury bitching at her-

It was Tony.

"I have to take this," She said after a moment. Lock nodded, scooting himself out of her arms and settling in the corner he now called home. But his green eyes never left her face or body. She eyed him, giving a reassuring smile as she walked across the room, whispering, "Yes?"

"You need to get over here. Thor's here- and he has no fucking idea what's going on. He thinks we're keeping Loki from him!" The man sounded so stressed and confused. It seemed everything always happened in Stark Tower.

Wasn't Thor supposed to come here and explain everything? To be their savior in such a delicate situation? …. This was troubling.

"I'm with Lock right now," She simply said, glancing to the boy who was now picking at the walls.

"Who?"

"Lock."

"Who the fuck-"

"_Lock_, Tony. Lock." She stressed, hoping the genius would get the name change. ….

It took a moment of silence, and Natasha still didn't know if Tony got it.

"Okay well… get over here. I'm having trouble calming this gorilla down. Okay?"

BeepBeep-

Natasha put her phone immediately in her pocket, huffing at the new choice she had to make. Leave Lock here to go comfort a giant god? Would they even tell him what happened? What they had found? Perhaps _who_ they had found? Looking over again, Lock was staring right at her.

"Who was that?" He asked quietly, shifting his weight from side to side- as if rocking himself. The boy obviously knew something was up.

Inhaling, Natasha simply answered, "A friend in need." Lock immediately looked down. "Y-you have to go now?" Nothing was more pitiful then a child's whine.

Should she take him? If she tried to- there could be a roaring rage of Fury through the city. And it would be pretty obvious where they'd find him. Stark Tower wasn't the best secret hangout spots anymore.

"I'm afraid I must… I will be back." She promised, crouching down to wipe his already tearing eyes.

Lock shook his head, sniffing and inching his way to be held once more- only to be calmly rejected and pushed back. "I'll be back." She repeated standing and quickly retreating.

Lock followed a bit to the glass door, watching as the woman stalked out of there and out of sight. The boy whimpered, going to his corner again and starting to rock himself.

_She won't be back. She's leaving. _He cried out in his head. He had such a terrible feeling.

.

.

Natasha gulped herself out. She wasn't usually one to get that emotional and attatched so quickly. He had seen hurt kids before…. From her past and now, but this one was different. Very different. Even if they proved it to be Loki Odinson. Hearing her cell ring again, she picked it up. "Yes?"

"Where are you!?"

"Stark, do not raise your voice at me. I'm on my way now."

.

* * *

Thor grumbled, obviously cursing at everyone. Steve and Tony sat awkwardly across from the warrior, arms folded and doing their own little thing. The table was broken infront of them- since at one point Thor needed to smash something.

_'Sir, Ms. Romanov has arrived and is heading upstairs.'_

"Thank god!" Tony exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. The tension had almost killed his house. Again.

Thor stood for Natasha as the elevator door made a ding, her stepping out in her normal black widow attire. Did the woman ever get a day off?

"Greetings," Thor said, walking over to her. From what Steve and Tony had stuttered on, it sounded like Natasha knew everything. Infact, it sounded like she knew where Loki was. And sensing the mans intension, Natasha sighed. "He's alright. SHEILD has him."

"So it is my brother."

"Seems so."

Tony folded his arms and sat in the backround. Grumbling inside his mind on how everything fucking went down in his tower. He maybe should build an official secret Avengers spot for the lot, since they loved his things and living space so much.

"Why is he in SHEILD? Is he hurt?"

Natasha bit her lip and lied of course. Loki wasn't alright. He was a beaten up kid with probably major trauma to his mental health, scared, and caged. "He's fine. He's just being kept away in a cell." Thor would just have to find out later…

"I wish to see him."

"Fury won't allow it." She shook her head. Why was that man so stubborn? How could they not see that Lock- …. _Loki_, wouldn't harm someone? Thor growled, gripping his hammer.

Stepping in, Steve raised his arm to speak. "We should get him here. I know SHEILD won't treat him like we'd treat him. He needs our protection."

"So what're we gonna do? Kidnap him to my place?" Tony scoffed.

….. and then all eyes were on him.

"Wait- I wasn't serious!" Tony cursed outloud, and then stood. He sighed, rubbing his temples. "Fine."

His poor, poor house.

Maybe once he'd see the new Loki, he'd forgive them. Because that child needed as much help as he could get.

.

.

.

"Loki was to be punished on Asgard. He was taken from me right when we arrived. My father- Odin… he ordered me not to visit. Not to ask. Loki had become a deep dark secret that he was trying to hide…"

"So he really didn't tell you anything?" Tony asked, drinking a cup of coffee before they all set out to get the brat.

The plan had come about rather quickly. Of course Natasha would go and pick up the kid- and then scurry out of the building. She knew SHEILD's app like she knew her hair and kung-fu. There were multiple escape routes, and she'd get out of there. The only problem was when Iron man had to take little Loki and fly out to Steve's apartment (because let's face it, Fury would first go to STARK Tower) and then there'd be a happy homecoming between Thor and Loki. The end.

If only it was that easy though.

"They did not." Thor huffed. And to be honest, he didn't even feel like asking about his brother for the first few months. He was beyond mad with the little trickster. How could he not be? Loki had tried to kill him about 3 times, and his friends. And then rule the earth for something… well, petty. Harsh yes, but so was Loki. It only started to bother him when his mother, Frigga, said that Odin was not speaking of Loki anymore to her. And he barely did anyway.

"That's too harsh. Yeah, he's crazy, but he shoulda' atleast told you something." Tony offered Thor a poptart and the god ate it up.

Natasha was suiting up with Steve in the corner, making sure she had a few more knives than usual. Steve was the backup fighter if something went wrong with her.

They whispered among themselves.

"Think this will go well?"

"I have no doubt we'll get him out of there. But I do have doubts at what happends after. You know yourself, Steve. The kid is a beaten up rabbit. He's going to freak out."

"He knows you."

"Just because we talked and I-" No, don't say that you held the villain. Tony wouldn't leave that be. "I… well, that doesn't make him fully entitled to trust me."

Rogers nodded, sighing and ready to go.

.

.

.

Loki sat, shivering in a sudden chill that came in his room. Looking up to the vent, he noted that it was getting cold on purpose. He whimpered silently, knowing his kind of torture. An evil of his surroundings.

He pushed himself down on the padding, moving his chains and then going into the fetal position. He also took note of his changing hands. From pale to blue. It always happened when he got too scared or upset…

Sniffing at a silent nose run, he tried to close his eyes and sleep. Sleep was his only get away during these things.

_Natasha will come back… She promised. Promises aren't kept lightly… she'll come back. I know it. I know it. …._

_She has to come back._

_I can't be alone again!_

_I can't…_

Sniff.

.

.

.

* * *

**Don't worry Loki, Dysfunctional help is on its way!**


	4. Home

**Again- took me long to update. For this I am sorry! But the action is only beginning!**

**enjoy and please review! I'm also open to suggestions on what should happen!**

* * *

Little Loki had fallen asleep now, curled in his corner with a sad limp pillow, sleeping away. He had no nightmares- but no dreams either… so sleeping wasn't exactly a blessing for him. But with all the stress that recently happened, his body finally caved. It was like that strange feeling of blacking out then waking up again- only to find you've slept for 5 hours… even if it felt like 5 seconds. But this time he slept- he saw flashes of things. No noise, just pictures. He was running- running in the cold and tundra looking place.

Blue people chasing him now- cursing awful words that he didn't understand. Arrows shot near him- and he was… wailing? Again, no noise. But-

His leg twitched at the sound of his glass door sliding open- only to reveal a familiar face. Natasha. So sitting up immediately, he cried out, tugging on his chains to run to her.

"ShShhhh," she soothed, putting a finger over her mouth. "Shh." With her noises, the little god went quiet, wondering why he needed to be. He would splurt out that he had a first dream since… well, since he came out of the water, but no one would understand but him. "Natasha?" He asked, watching her tangle in his chains and unlock them with shaky hands. She said nothing, working hard. He felt weight lift off once the final ankle was freed, and he smiled. But before he could thank the lovely woman- he was a bundle in her arms, being covered by a blanket.

Something now scared him about this.

He felt her running, breaths covered by her tensed mouth and sturdy appearance. This wasn't Natasha, was it? He whimpered, clinging to her chest and keeping silent as they wobbled through what felt like a maze. And strangely, the blanket over him calmed the boy ever so slightly. His sight, and a bit of sound now blocked, he didn't know what to be scared of. He was also being cradled by Tasha… which was nice.

He… he couldn't remember being cradled like this… not like this. Never like this.

Whenever he was cradled- he… they…

_"Get off me!" Lock screamed, kicking and wailing as he felt an entrance no child should ever feel. A burning sensation and rippng feel came to his little body, and he was stunned- only shutting up lightly as a great weight pressed forward. _

_"There There, sweet boy. You have to get use to this otherwise no one will buy you." The larger man stroked his cheek, forcing Lock to look into his eyes. "You have a nice body, y'know?" he started, shifting slightly to make the crying boy use to his thickness. "Very soft and sweet."_

_Lock wailed more, wiggling around and trying to move away. "P-please!" He started. "Please! Oh god- please… please !"_

_It was no use._

_Lock finally subsided and his body became numb as the man bucked into the little boy's entrance. He heard soft shushing noises and gentle cooes, but they never registered. _

Loki didn't even realize he wet himself until he felt the woman place him down, using some of the blanket to quickly wipe him. "There There, it's okay." She promised, sounding unsure though.

They were outside now, the cold damp ground finally registering in Loki's mind. It was raining- raining hard. He peaked out of his blanket protection to feel the water on his face. It felt so wonderful… because he hadn't even been properly cleaned from his past yet.

"N-Natasha?" He started, only to see a speedy looking car pull up very close to them. He also heard muffled yelling in the backround. "Natasha?" He whimpered, clinging to her arm as a bearded man in sunglasses and a silver suit came out, opening the door and not even looking at the kid. Natasha said nothing, and lifted the boy to the car. "Natasha!" Loki cried, scared of where he was going.

"It's alright, we're taking you away from your cell. This place." She promised, buckling him in. Loki violently shook his head, because he could see Natasha wasn't coming. "Natasha!" he wailed, only to have the door shut in his face. "Natasha! Natasha!" The man in the silver suit quickly jumped to the driver seat, accelerating as they drove off. Loki screamed and kicked the seat infront of him, but found no real strength to put up more of a fight or an escape tactic. He turned his head, watching as Natasha disappeared into the rainy night with a blurred blue and blonde figure.

"Natshaaa…" He moaned, slumping down and now just sobbing with some hiccups.

.

.

Tony cursed in his head, not knowing what to do. This kid- no… _Loki_ was seated in his car, crying his eyes out because _the black widow_ didn't say a proper goodbye. How times changed so quickly.

Finally realizing the squirt wasn't going t stop until he threw up or passed out from hyperventilation, Ironman finally spoke. "Hey, I know this is scary. But Natasha is actually going to join us soon. So you can wipe your face now, okay?"

Loki stopped sniffling and just stared at the man, tensing up.

"See? No more crying. Because we're almost to your new home."...

…. "Home." Loki repeated in a whisper, gulping as he actually got a hold of himself. _Home_… He repeated the word over and over again in his mind. Trying to understand such a vocab.

But it couldn't register properly.

"Yeah- that's right! Home. Where your brother-" Tony hacked, catching himself. But it was too late.

"Brother…?"

"Uh."

"I have a brother?" Loki asked, gasping at the thought. He had a brother!? That- that could help him! Maybe his brother knew why he was in a river…

"I-"

"Yes or No!" Loki screamed, demanding to know. But the car slowed and he quickly forgot as they pulled into a garage. Dark and grey looking… just like the building he was rescued from. Hunching down as they parked, he whimpered again. Tony was a bit thankful for this… but then again, Loki could now put up a fight. They couldn't risk anything more. The plan was being done too good to be true.

"Okay, Lock, we're here." Tony announced, getting out of the car. Loki shook his head, not wanting to be anywhere right now. Even if just a second ago he was excited to see someone belonging to him. "I-I want Natasha."

"Natasha is going to come later." Tony spoke, opening Loki's door. "Now, let's go inside okay? We have food waiting for you."

"But I want her now…" Loki began to shook, his little eyes filling with tears. He was so scared. They'd take him- they'd take him to an awful place where he'd be trained to do more awful things. "Please!" He sobbed, only to be pulled and unbuckled from his seat. And this time- he did all he could to get away. Tony was scratched in the cheek and nose- snarling as he was then kicked in the groin.

Being released, little Loki fled down the garage and out with such speed. Tony laid on the floor in fetal position, cursing and wondering how such a child could have the strength of a grown man.

Shit.

.

.

.

Loki ran with a hawks speed, galloping across streets only to be almost hit by cars. This city- even if he lived so long in it now- scared him more. He had never seen all these glaring lights and never heard these raging sounds of people and cars… He wept as he ran, rain trickling down his face as he made his way to wherever he saw peaceful or comforting.

_Home._

He wanted one right now. He desperately wanted to be held without being touched so lewdly. He wanted to be embraced by a woman- a woman like Natasha. She had promised.

She had promised!

But now he was running like a coward to nowhere.

But the kid never stopped- until finally he collapsed into an alley and trash can, gasping for air. He was hungry and dirty and wet and so… so scared. He was also realizing what a stupid decision he made now. He ran from people who had not done _anything_ yet… but promised so much already.

Where does he go now? He can't remember which directions he took to get to this sad and somber looking alley…. He's lost. He's alone.

.

.

.

* * *

**Tell me what ya think!**


	5. Loki isn't my name is it?

**Hey yall- not much to say on this chapter update. It's actually LONG this time! also- sorry for any grammar or confusing sentences .. as much as I read over- they always find a way.**

* * *

"You WHAT!?" Natasha snarled, gripping Tony by his shirt and threatening to back him to a wall and pound his ass inside out. The engineer whimpered, throwing his hands into the air. "You're getting my shirt wet! This suit is expensive-"

"Stark!" Steve warned, coming to him and almost slipping because he was so wet. Both Rogers and Tash were soaking, actually. They had got into quite a fight with SHEILD, so naturally, they hated the fact this whole plan was ruined by this idiot. Tony sighed, going serious now. Thank god Thor was out getting Pizza… but it would all come down when the god found out his brother was nowhere in sight. Tony might just get hit by a train now. "Okay Okay…" He started, "I… well,"

"Just spit it out." Steve pulled Natasha away from the billionaire, she, going off to a corner to cool down. But why was she so concerned with a war criminal anyway?

"I mentioned Thor to him- or rather- he had a brother. He totally freaked out! He kicked me in my balls then ran off."

Oh. How both now wanted to throw Tony out a window.

"How could you slip up like that, Stark?" Steve snapped, even pointing his finger at the sorry man. "You knew how important this was!"

"Hey- look! The kid has a mean punch, okay!?" Tony definitely wasn't appreciating the scolding. Him and Captain spangles weren't on good terms yet to begin with.

Sighing and rubbing his temples, Steve paced around. "and I assume you have no idea where he could be? At all?"

"I can make Jarvis hack into the city cameras, but I need to be at my mansion to act that."

"That place is crawling with SHEILD agents right now. We'd never make it." Natasha said, looking very sad now.

And then there was a knock at the door.

Oh god.

Steve waited until another pounding knock came- and all braced themselves for the lightning that was about to fill the room. But they couldn't lie to him. They just couldn't.

"Okay," Tony said, actually taking the brave step to answer the door himself.

He walked to the door extra slowly, adjusting his suit and putting on his snark face and happy auto pilot attitude. "Thor," He started, opening the apartment door and taking the pizza box. The god instantly looked around the room, eyes darting everywhere. "Hello?" He asked, even passing Natasha to a small hallway. Was his tiny brother hiding? Perhaps sleeping.

Everyone wanted to cry at the sight. After everything… Thor just wanted to see Loki.

"Thor…" Natasha started, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Loki isn't here."

Chucking in disbelief, the brute turned to her. "Do not jest. You can just say he is sleeping-"

"Thor." She started again. "He isn't here. We lost him."

Tony would have to thank Natasha on his hands and knees later for that save.

At first, he didn't react. Infact, it seemed he became stone. But then… he moved towards the door, then back to them… then the door- So unsure of himself. But his face expressed increasing panic.

And then he sped out.

.

.

.

_Coughing was the only thing he could do, drenched and cold and scared of these mumbling and bubling men, all throwing dry rags at him to clean him up. His lungs and stomach filled with water, they helped him flush and throw it all out. His head was pounding, but he had no energy or patience to cry. All he did was eventually lean into a man's arms- and pass out._

_"Hey- little boy, stay with us, yeah? We're gonna take you someplace well."_

_"Shit- just our luck, huh?" a cruel laugh from the group. Indeed, the smuggling assholes actually had luck today. No kidnapping children tonight. They were given a free bee._

_Loki mumbled something, and fainted right then and there._

_._

_He awoke with a splash of cold water on his face and then a mouth stuffed with warm bread, old and run-down women washing his little body from head to toe, saying things to him in a language he couldn't understand._

_But the warm bread and hot chocolate drowned his drowsy fears, so he stuffed his face as much as he could. It felt like he was starving._

_Once dried off, he was left alone with a juice box… the little god roaming around the empty room. The walls peeled with paint, and the floor was pure concrete. Blankets were thrown in the corner, which he took up good. Such a little mind couldn't fathom what horrors went on in here, and how dangerous this situation was._

_He heard heels clacking outside his door, and stopped nursing the apple juice in his hand. Finally his right senses were starting to tingle. How absurd this scene was._

_Opening the door was a pompous, tanned and blonde rich looking woman. Eyes blue and with all white, she immediately smiled at her new found prize._

_Again, with the language he couldn't understand._

_He blinked at her, trying to put together what she was saying. When offered candy suddenly- he took it._

_Only to be met with a hard slap._

_"DO NOT TAKE THINGS WITHOUT ASKING, BRAT."_

.

.

.

"Loki!" Thor screeched, almost getting hit by busses and cars himself. How could his brother run off like that!? "LOKI!" People screamed back at him, not recognizing it was the mighty Thor at a stormy night. Christ- it was almost scary.

"Loki!" He screamed, stopping at one point to catch his breath. How could he find Loki in this city? He could be anywhere right now. Alone-

_He was always alone, wasn't he._

Guilt and fear now fueled his legs.

.

The little trickster looked up, hearing some yelling through the thunder and rain. Who was calling this late at night? Eyes now puffy and red, he sniffed up- and suddenly sneezed. But to all who thought this was pure misery- it wasn't. The kid had been through more tough times then any child should go through. Crying his eyes out in a bleeding storm and cold and probably getting sick was almost a walk in the park…

But he trembled on, tucking his face between his legs as he heard the calling get louder and louder.

_"Loki!"_

Sniff.

"_Loki!"_

Who had such a silly name as 'Loki' anyway?

_"LOKI!"_

He whimpered at how loud it was getting. He knew the call couldn't be for him- but somehow it was unsettling his soul more than it should. Infact- he was almost scared of the voice. It sounded so strong- yet panicked. Someone strong like that shouldn't be that upset. That wasn't nature.

Was it?

"Go away," The god found himself whispering, eyes wide as he could hear muffled noises- cars beeping.

Whoever this was- it- _He_ was getting closer.

"_Loki!"_

"Please… go away…"

_"Loki!"_

"Loki isn't here." He pulled himself tighter, finding anger in himself.

Why was he angry?

"_LOKI!"_

_"GO AWAY!"_

The liesmith yelled, standing to attack this man. But he was so-

So big.

Infront of the child stood a drenched, red caped, hobo looking man. Blonde locks sticking to his face as cold water poured down and thunder struck in the back. The boy found himself drawn to the presence but stone cold frozen. _Who is he!?_

But now he- this thing- was coming close- too close! In a panic, Loki backed up and stumbled to the ground, hitting a muddy black puddle with full force. He yelped in pain, his elbow now scraped. He found the caped man going down to him, mouthing words fast and asking questions. But the child just stared.

_Those blue eyes._

"Loki- Loki, it is I, Thor… everything is alright." The god patted his little brother down, shuddering his own breaths. God- was this even his brother? Too dark and mucky to tell…

But he just had this feeling.

"L-Loki?" He asked again, cupping the pale face and bringing it close to his.

Little Lock only trembled more. "M-My name isn't…" But he couldn't finish his words. He sobbed once again (how could someone cry so much?), wailing into the moon. Thor took this as a submission, and wrapped Loki in his blood red cape.

"Shhh, shhh," He started, lifting his found brother into his arms. He put up a few struggles, whimpering on how he was sorry… but what could he be sorry for? "Loki- ah… it is alright.

_My name isn't Loki! Who is Loki!?_

"Please- please don't hurt me." He started, Loki hiding his face into Thor's neck . Oh god he was so scared. Why did he run away? Now these people- this man would punish him. He'd get whipped and touched in so many ways- yelled at. No dinner. "Please!" The god kept begging, even when Thor was moving calmly across the streets. Still hushing his brother as much as he could.

_How far Loki had fallen._

.

.

.

"Shhh, it's alright." Thor stated over and over, rubbing the little gods back as he coughed up some bile to the street. They were so close to Steve's apartment now… so close to warmth and safety. But Loki had lost it. He was still freaking out, throwing up.

Loki was for sure done crying now, and only made painful sounding moans to reply to Thor's wishes and comforts. His head was burning and pounding- his body ached… nose running- sneezing- and now throwing up nothing in his stomach.

"Shhhh," Thor had to pick him up again, even if Loki protested with dry heaves and wails to the moonlight. "We're almost there. Hang in, brother."

_Brother….._

_…_

_._

_._

_._

"Jesus shit-" Tony cursed, taking the limp boy into his arms and moving him to the couch. Was he even alive? Loki was so pale and beat looking- eyes swollen and red- not to mention cold and wet. Thor almost matched completely. Natasha then hit Stark for swearing so loudly. The god was obviously asleep for good reason- and the stupid alcoholic engineer shouldn't ruin it.

Thor slumped by his brothers side, holding the little hand with his. Steve rushed to the Thunder god, patting a warm towel on him and wiping away his face. Thor took no care and or notice.

_What has happened to you, brother._

.

* * *

**Tell me what ya think! poor Thor and Loki. :( no secret that both are gonna be sick.**

**Hope you all liked this chapter.**


	6. Children's Tylenol

**Hello everyone! of course, sorry for the late update. This also is a short chapter... so sorry again.**

**Please enjoy! this chapter consists of (kinda) fluff between Thor and Loki. Poor thing :c he's sick as a dog.**

**Be warned, the next chapter will deal with flashbacks of Loki's situation from when he came to earth. Very sad and explicit.**

* * *

****.

.

.

The rain pitter pattered on Steve's window, causing some smog to clog the view of the city. But in a way it was beautiful… almost like a painting.

Thor stared at it from his leather chair given by Steve, wrapped like an Eskimo in many blankets, new and dry clothes given by Tony. But he found the view from the window died when he heard a small whimper. His blue eyes gazed to the sleeping lump, hidden by sheets and wool blankets, pillows harboring him to the ground and to top it all off- he was all inside a sleeping bag. He had to keep warm, since it was no joke that he was running a major fever. Blame the New York weather and then all the stress he'd been through.

With another whimper Thor got up from his own cocoon, kneeling by his brother who slept on something called a futon, placed right by the cooling vent. His hair lifted slightly at the wind, eyes fused shut.

Natasha had given Loki a medicine called Children's Tylenol- and his brother was out in about 5 minutes. Thor asked and panicked a bit on why, but was assured it would do Loki good. Natasha and Steve seemed to know everything. Keeping their cool and handling the little bundle better then he. Truth be told, Thor was very jealous of the Black Widow being Loki's chosen parent. But there was nothing he could do. His brother didn't remember anything or anyone- and from a kids eye, a women was always naturally comforting. Infact, even Tony seemed more charming then the brute Thor was.

His mind wandered back to why Loki was twitching and sighing. It all could be dreams- but the question was if it was a good or bad one. If bad- Thor wanted to wake him. But what if it was good? What if Loki was eating a vast valley of smores pop tarts?

He then wondered how his mother and father dealt with He and Loki when they were children. Babies.

.

It was late and Steve took notice of no snoring- which was a clear sign Thor wasn't asleep yet. Getting up, he made his way with a small flashlight to the living room where he saw the god crouching by his brother. "Thor," He whispered, getting a reaction and head turn. "Thor, what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong." He bellowed loudly, standing up straight. Rogers flinched when Loki moved a bit, and instantly put a finger to his lips. "Shhh," He soothed, coming over then dragging Thor away from Loki a bit.

"Nothing is wrong." The warrior repeated, this time in a much softer voice.

"Then why are you so close to Loki?" He turned the flashlight off, seeing how the bright city lights outside was enough to see with.

"He was dreaming I think, so I was just watching him." Thor sniffed, wiping his nose with a finger. Steve wanted to facepalm and sigh, but he couldn't. "Thor," He began, "Do you know what time it is? You need rest. You also might catch what Loki has if you're that close to him. Do you need sleeping pills?"

"I am fine." He grumbled, turning slightly to the sight of his sleeping brother.

"Thor, you need rest." Steve folded his arms like a disappointed parent. But studies showed that you needed to be like this around gods.

… with another mumble and grumble, Thor got up to sit in the armchair again, folding it back with sass and curling up. Steve tried very hard not to laugh at the sight. "Okay," He sighed, waving Thor goodnight.

.

.

.

Loki awoke to a sweet… sweet smell, something that he never smelled ever in his little life.

But before he could pop up and investigate- he heard multiple footsteps, and some whispering. People were here. They were right by the room he was—where was he!?

That blonde oaf looking man had dragged him to a building. He couldn't remember much else… but from the whispers came Natasha's voice.

_Familiarity._

… "Nnn-.." he waits, seeing if that could get their attention. But it doesn't. "Nat..?" Nothing. He had to try harder... be brave. "Natasha…?"

The shuffling and voices stop, and something is muttered out followed by a slap. He huddles into his sleeping bag more, afraid that he might get slapped too. "Natasha…" he whimpers again, holding a sheet close to his chest.

"Natasha." He says louder and steps come near him. The redhead bends down immediately and presses a gentle hand on the blanket covered blob, causing it to move. Natasha was so brutal (and if Barton was watching he'd go into a coma of confusion) but now… with this child, this past villain turned broken, was so gentle. Motherly.

Loki perked his head out, a tuff of black hair was revealed first before the bright green eyes. "Natasha." He whispered again, just to make sure it was her. "I'm here, it's me." A small smile came to her as she guided him out. The child looking to her with awe in his face- as if she were an angel.

Thor of course folded his arms and hid in the corner, seeing through the kitchen. Steve and Tony just watched, trying to continue their business.

He sniffed, looking around after breaking his trance with the widow. He wasn't in the cold, rainy alley anymore. He wasn't in the horrible basement, waiting for someone to feed or use him. He wasn't with the other kids in the corner, cowering together. He was warm, wrapped up like a burrito with a nice woman…

But he felt sick.

And at that thought- he felt his body tip over in exhaustion, laying down and trembling from a sudden weak boom in his head. He can hear Natasha hush him and leave, eyes becoming hazy and beyond looking.

.

"He has a bad fever. Do you have a thermometer, Steven?" Tash asks, going to the sink and grabbing a rag, wetting it. Rogers shakes his head, "I don't think so." He never got sick anymore. Tony flips out his phone, "This can calculate his temperature from a quick scan. No stick under tongue needed."

Despite Stark's actions and arrogance and stupidity, he was a genius. "Okay, thanks." She says, going to a confused Thor. "He's just really sick is all. Children having fever's is common."

"Perhaps we could give him more red medicine?" Thor suggests, seeing Natasha already going to get it.

Thor actually never felt more anxious and afraid in his life.

His baby brother was sick… and he could do nothing. He was the brue that should keep in the corner and wait. Loki didn't want him.

…

.

.

.

The kid whimpers when the tiny cup of sweet red liquid is put to his mouth, mouth opening hesitantly to drink it all up. It wasn't bad or good- but he didn't like it. Natasha spoke words he could barely hear, and then he felt a new, cold glass to his lips. Water.

They'd been forcing him to drink a lot.

"You're okay. You're okay." She promises, letting him cough and moan in numbing pain. His blurred eyes move around, and he sees two other figures. One he assumes is Steve, Natasha's helper on both fateful nights… and then the other…

He... That man was yelling for someone…. For him, right? Ah… he remembers…? He… he can't quite… but…

_Thor._

A louder moan comes from him, as if reacting to nothing. Steve joins Natasha's cooing to the kid, saying that he'd be asleep soon. The medicine promised it wasn't drowsy for kids, but we all know how that sometimes goes.

_Thor._

_That man was calling my name…_

_But it's not my name._

_Is it?_

_"Loki!"_

_….is it?_

_"Loki!"_

Weak hands suddenly go up, reaching.

_Thor!_

His name is Thor.

_But how do I know that? He…_

Steve looks to the warrior who comes over hesitantly, normal looking now and scared. Natasha can suspect what might be going on- but doesn't say anything. It's not her place.

Thor crouches down, taking Steve's place by little Loki.

"I am here," The golden son promises, stroking Loki's sweaty head.

The kid only lets out a sob, head moving to Natasha then back. He looks so dazed and drugged…

"You are fine. I won't leave you." Thor promises, a silent tear coming from his eye.

_I won't leave you ever again._

.

.

* * *

**Reviews always loved!**


	7. Pneumonia

**Hello all- a big apology for the late update once more!**

**:'(**

**also a big warning for this chapter. It begins with some awful flashback of Loki's un-doing.**

**you were warned.**

* * *

_The slap received from the pompous, cruel woman was only the beginning of his troubles. Right after the offense, the candy was taken away and so was his warmth. Put in a cold, cold room with no light or windows, he shivered there for the next 2 days. He cried sorry over and over again, saying he'd be good, but no one came to see him- and outside he could hear no one. He was isolated. For a child, those two days felt like 2 years. It didn't take a lot to break someone who had no memory up to being pulled out of the ocean._

_In the middle of his wailing on the 3__rd__ day, the same woman came in. But this time she was dressed in baggy clothing, her makeup not on. She looked like a witch._

_"My My, how loud we can scream, mmm? The other children heard you from the 4__th__ floor even." _

_….Loki blinked, head tilting to the ceiling as he imagined…_

_Were there other children? _

_"Now. Since you swore you'd be a good boy from now on, I'd like to test that theory."_

_His green eyes sped to the woman's, examining her. He was shaking in fear and exhaustion. His stomach turned in hunger and his head pounded- not to mention he just wanted to sleep once more. He nodded, completely submissive… willing to do anything for bread or peace… a blanket… anything._

_"Stand, and I'll take you out of here." She said, reaching into her sweatpants pocket, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it quickly. Loki watched with almost awe like eyes, licking his lips and then wobbling up- falling over once. He heard the bitch chuckle slightly, finally coming over to help him. "Here now." She said, dragging him to his weak feet. She knew the brat was broken, beaten, and ready for what was ahead of him. One could not think when hungry or tired like this. One had no morals anymore._

_…_

_He stuffed the red yogurt into his mouth, whimpering as he almost choked on a few spoonfulls. The old women were back with his little body, wiping him clean and making sure he was well. He had no fever or allergy, which made him ready for work._

_He waved the old women goodbye, now thankful for their gentleness. He was set in the first room, but this time, had a full queen sized bed in it. The sheets looked dirty and there was no blanket, but the naïve thing crawled into it anyway._

_Never did it cross his mind that he remained naked._

_…_

_Two men entered, along with the blonde. Loki stirred awake, only to be shoved a vial of something to his chest. "See this?" the woman said, sitting down next to him. "This is for you."_

_… He turned it around. The liquid looked like some kind of juice… but when smelling it- toxic. "Wh-…" He looked to his Mistress, as if asking permission to speak. "What is it?"_

_"Something to make you very happy." She took the bottle, opening it with a pop. "Now drink it."_

_It smelled like sewer chemicals. "I-I don't want it-"_

_Before he could finish- all he remembered was the burning taste of bitterness down his throat. His head instantly began to spin- and he fell to the bed, eyes drooping. He could barely see or feel anything but the comfort of the soft bed… well, it seemed softer._

_A large weight was sensed on his little body, the boy shifting uncomfortably under it…_

_Something was inside him then…..then…_

.

.

.

Now Loki was being held in Thor's arms, the brute giving his brother soft hushing noises as they both looked out to the city. It was daytime, and a lot bellow was going on. Loki gave whimpers, sometimes shifting in the strong, firm arms that put him in place. He was still sick and not getting better… Tony had suggested they take the kid to a real doctor soon. However Steve was worried on SHEILD's ware bouts in the situation. Those agents weren't afraid to charge them all with aiding a war criminal, even if Loki knew nothing and could do nothing. For now, the kid had to be handled here.

It was stressful for everyone.

"Brother, what is it?" Thor asked, pulling Loki so that they may be face to face, but Loki only hid further into the man's neck. He called him 'brother' again. But he didn't look the same as this man- or was his age- or anything. Natasha had once warned Thor that Loki needed to be introduced to everything slowly again. Steve suggested that maybe Loki should be kept in the dark for a long time, perhaps forever.

"Please?" Thor pleaded on, only to get the same whimpers. His brother was upset- but why? And-

And why was everyone staring at them.

.

_"Get off- GET OFF!" Loki screamed, his throat raspy from yelling and pleading and wailing so much under this man. He was so big and his thickness was so deep inside the little boy's hole. It was too much- he felt like he was going to throw up—_

_._

With a mere gag as a warning, Loki jerked away from Thor and threw up his stomach all over the floor. There wasn't much in there but some bread and juice given by everyone- so the rest was acid. He screamed in pain, stumbling to the floor on all fours and looking up, eyes red.

Steve and Natasha ran forward, crouching to the trembling child. Thor stood there for a minute, watching his baby brother ride on the floor and sob in such a way he'd never heard before.

"Thor."

His brother was so sick…

"Thor"

And what could he do? How could he help him?

"Thor!"

How could he have let this happen?

"THOR!"

Snapped out of his guilt, he turned to Steve, who now cradled Loki. "Thor, Get Tony on the phone. Tell him that we need him here, and that we're going to call 911." They couldn't deny Loki proper treatment anymore. Fury or not.

.

.

.

.

Ever since landing on Misgard and being brought to such a place, met with force and yelling people, Thor had the nerv's for Hospitals. But this one was apparently different and made only for children. Asgard had no need for facilities such as these since Magic was the answer to almost everything. And yet, it seemed earth had a lot of them. Humans were fragile creatures.

He looked over to his sleeping brother, now dressed in soft blue pajamas and under lots of blankets. One nurse even gave the boy a tiny bear and puzzle game for when he awoke.

His brother had something called Namonia, which was very serious for youngsters with poor hygiene and a weak body… which Loki had. The doctor's had checked the boy's body once under, finding many things that would make anyone weep or have definite concern. But luckily, Thor was a noticeable figure now, and wasn't… a suspect.

Natasha watched her colleague, eyes examining his full position in the chair now n' then. She was a mind reader.

"They'll help him, Thor. It'll be alright. How about we call Jane-"

"Everything will not be alright." Thor blurted out, not looking at the Widow.

She kept a calm stance. "Why is that?"

"Because my brother is fallen and sick! He remembers nothing of what he was and who I am. All he knew was pain!" Thor stood up, clenched fists, "Those men must pay for what they've done!"

"They have paid. With their lives."

"That is not enough!" He raged, going out the door in an instant.

Having an un-wavering soul for much, Tasha sighed and rubbed her temples. But Thor actually did have a point, didn't he.

It wouldn't be alright.

.

.

.


	8. A spark between Brothers

**Okay- it's apparent that I suck at updating. :( so I guess... don't expect quick updates- **

**IM SORRY GUYS I KNOW I ALWAYS APOLOGIZE BUT THIS WAS A REALLY LONG DELAY. Sorry. T.T**

**oh I saw Thor 2 today.**

**I cried alot.**

**but 10/10 movie would recommend B)**

**But it won't change this fic, I promise. :)**

* * *

Thor cradled his brother in a fleece blanket, looking out the window and bouncing the limp body in his arms. Now back in Steve's apartment from that hospital for sickly children, Loki was healed enough to come be cared for by him and the others.

The days were so quiet and filled with little fuss from the trickster that lay below everyone. He was treated often with ice cream and all kinds of juices, but drank very little. Natasha came often along with Steve, leaving Tony was stuck with trying to calm Fury down about the whole situation. Apparently _that_ had not been going well, but at least the billionaire held up agents flooding the apartment.

Loki spoke so little words to his brother, only tugging on Thor's cape if he really, really wanted something. The people who only had the key to Loki's meek voice were Natasha and Steve. But even then he was too shy and awkward to hold a conversation. Everyone worried for him and his mind more than his body. They worried for how he was dealing with his past- how he thought of Thor now that the secret was out (Thanks, Tony). How could such a tiny, tiny child deal with such things? Such adult things?

The doctors sent him with Steve with a long letter of recommendations for therapists, vitamins, along with some good ol' medicine that made him drowsy. Loki wasn't a complainer when it came to that, in fact, he almost welcomed it. Sleep was an obvious escape.

"Loki," Thor started, rubbing his brother's back soothingly to stir him awake a bit. "Perhaps we could go out today. Yes? Look how pretty it is. Barely any wind."

Little Loki perked up, eyes fluttering slowly open, looking out the window Thor directed him to. Indeed, it was a nice day. Blue skies with fluffy clouds- and it looked warm.

But outside meant… meant people.

… people meant uncertainty. He was vulnerable around crowds- around men and women and everyone—He couldn't. He couldn't go out- not yet.

_Adults were evil._

Unforgiving and forceful. They'd hit him.

_No matter how hard he begged._

"Loki?"

Not yet- please. Please.

"Loki."

_Please._

"Loki!"

His head spurred up, eyes wide and dry, little hands clutching to Thor's thin shirt almost clawing. A pain in his chest quickly rose and his lungs craved more and more air. He was breathing so hard but he was getting no air- head now pounding and his heart pumping so much blood. Tears filled his eyes as he tried to scream out, "Th-Th-o-or!" He stuttered.

Loki was having a panic attack.

The doctor's has warned of such plagues- and Thor remembered Steve trying to explain what that was. How someone would have a flashback or got so stressed that they couldn't control their breathing- and they'd feel so sick. It actually didn't sound that terrifying or bothersome to Thor. All the person had to do was calm down, right?

It was terrifying.

His brother was having one. Natasha or Steve weren't here to guide and help him. Loki looked so scared.

"Loki," Thor began, putting his brother on the couch and letting the blanket drop from him. "Loki, Loki- it is alright. Hush." But Loki just kept pulsing and shaking, breathing so fast it almost seemed impossible. The thunder gods hand rested against his little brother's chest, rubbing it so lightly. "Loki," He pleaded, cupping his face and bringing their foreheads close. "Loki- you must calm. Nothing is harming you. I am here."

Green eyes stared straight into blue.

"Loki, I am here. Yes? You must calm down so you can breathe. Everything is alright. I promise you." Tender words kept spilling out of Thor's mouth as he began to pet his little brother, eyes never wavering from his. "Shhhh, Shhh."

_Everything is alright, brother._

_I have you._

_And I won't let go this time._

_…_

Slowly but surely, Loki regained his breathing power. He took deep breaths, chest now going in and out steadily. Hope and Shine reigned in Thor's blue eyes, and a smile came to his face as his brother was well again.

_Brother._

Suddenly Loki reached to Thor weakly, breaking their stare to bury his head in strong arms that held him so. "Thor," He whined, cuddling in more and more, "Thor…"

_'I'm so sorry. For everything'_

And then, something had sparked between those little eyes and the thunder gods.

The trickster and the golden Prince.

The silver tongue and the pompous god.

It was as if the old Loki saw Thor again. Thor- his older brother who used to care for him like this. Thor, the stronger one who'd come to his defense when anything happened.

His brother in memory.

_Thor._

.

.

.

Steve came home that day to find a wonderful yet painful sight. Both brothers were silently sobbing in each other's arms- especially Thor. It was an un-nerving sight to see such a strong man come un-done by something so retched. Something so… taboo.

His broken Brother who remembered nothing of his wrong-doings.

Yet he was punished in the most god awful way possible.

He goes over, putting a blanket over both of them. Thor never turns to look, instead to only hold onto his brother more.

_He won't let go this time._

But Little Loki does look up, green eyes tired of crying and having a refreshed sight of the man who saved him. Captain Roger's who saved him from that hellhole. The one who gave him his first dose of medicine and gave him the best orange juice and made the greatest chocolate milk. You couldn't see it behind Thor's large shoulder, But Loki had shot the man a smile.

_It was almost like he had a family, right?_

_A family that cared so deeply._

Not seeing it, The patriot turned away to put down the groceries, then to call Natasha.

She had been avoiding SHEILD for obvious reasons. The woman was un-nerved about this week events, and who wouldn't be? A group of children found in the most horrible condition by a lord who was notorious of human trafficking, and the keeper of child porn. All that and only to discover that the worlds most wanted villain was one of those children. However- as a top agent she had a duty.

It made the captain think of how the universe deals all these events out. How it picks certain lives to screw and to un-screw.

Who gets a happy ending and who doesn't.

Who dies in pain and who dies in their sleep.

… Steve dials the number again and again, tapping his foot for Natasha to answer.

…

Of course she doesn't, though.

.

.

.

* * *

**Reviews always loved! Suggestions for the story welcome!**


End file.
